1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiment of the inventive concept relate to a receiver and a signal processing method thereof, and more particularly, to a receiver configured to receive a signal generated by superposition coding and to process the same, and a signal processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The information technology community in the 21st century is welcoming the era of digitalized, multi-channel, broadband, high quality services. Particularly, the recently increased distribution of high definition digital televisions (TVs), mobile devices, PMPs, and portable broadcast devices demands more supports for various reception methods for digital broadcast services.
For example, a receiver in the processing of superposition coding signal uses a signal of an upper layer with a relatively higher power, in order to receive a signal of a base layer with a relatively lower power.
Accordingly, as a time for processing the signal of the upper layer increases, a time for processing the signal of the base layer increases.
For example, as a signal of the upper layer is decoded for reception of a signal of the base layer, the processing time for the signal of the base layer increases when the decoding time for the signal of the upper layer increases.